


Shifting Blame

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 4 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Siblings that are to smart for their own good are the bane of the Warrior of Light's existence.





	Shifting Blame

Hemlock crossed her arms in front of her, ears flat as she glared at her siblings.   
“So, want to tell me how you got all the way to Ishgard from Limsa?”    
“Luna said-”   
“Iris ran-   
“Ravus-”   
“Someone had to keep-”

She pinched her nose when all four of them started talking at once, and glared over at Haurchefant when he snorted.   
“Enough!”   
  
“You’re all grounded.” She growled low in her throat when they protested.   
“You’re all grounded and are all going to work for your keep while you are  _ unexpected guests in a military camp _ .”   
  
After they had all trudged off to start helping with the chores she slumped down at his desk and started banging her head on it, making Haurchefant burst out laughing.   
“Oh shut up.”


End file.
